Bringing It Forth
by suicidepat
Summary: this is hermione/ginny and hermione/cho. its PG-13 for lesbian themes
1. The Dare

A/N: this something ive thinking about doing for a while but haven't gottin the chance. This is a lesbian fic a dyke fic. A homo phobic fic. A yuri fic. A yaoi fic. So beware. You have been warned. Please R/R.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The Dare Chapter 1 Part 1  
  
Chapter1  
  
The dare  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Parvati screamed as she got hit in the head with a pillow.  
  
Lavender, the pillow thrower giggled wildly, then put a finger to her lips. "Hush! You'll wake McGonagall!"  
  
"Oh, dear! Whatever will we do?" Hermione pleaded sarcastically, slightly out of character.  
  
"Be quiet!" Ginny nearly shouted, throwing a pillow at Hermione, who promptly fell of the bed.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione gasped as she pulled herself back up. "Remind me not to ever do that again!"  
  
"Okay! Hermione, never fall off the bed again," Lavender obediently commanded. Everyone looked at each other, then, as they realized the silliness of this statement, they all burst out giggling. Hermione fell off the bed again.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Parvati shrieked. She knew that she had to be the responsible one. The girls slumber party was getting a little out of hand. There was Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and herself, but they were making a bunch of noise. That may be because they had each had two butterbeers each, plus tons of assorted candies. Hermione had zapped in something called Pepsi, a muggle drink, and everyone had had a can. It was quite good. "Now, everyone settle down! We should play something quieter, like truth or dare!" That was Parvati and Lavender's favorite game. Everyone knew that.  
  
"Okay!" Lavender said quickly.  
  
"Okay!" everyone echoed. Except for Ginny, who had had five Pepsis and was on quite a sugar high, who said, "I have hreen gair! I mean, grair heen! I mean, green hair!" Everyone stared at her. "What? I do!" And sure enough, she did.  
  
"Oookaay," Parvati said. "So, lets play!"  
  
Everyone gathered around in a circle. "Okay! I'll go first!" Lavender squealed. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
Now Hermione would never in her right mind pick dare from Lavender or Parvati, but tonight, she obviously wasn't in her right mind. "Dare!"  
  
Lavender turned to Parvati. "Hmmm, what do you think? This is a rare chance!" she whispered.  
  
"Let's dare her to go on a date with Cho Chang! And she has to kiss her!"  
  
"Ooooo, great idea! But what if he refuses?"  
  
"She will have to pesker her until he does go out with her! And if after a month, she doesn't, then she has to-to, to fail a test!" Parvati said triumphantly.  
  
"That's it!" Lavender turned to Hermione. "You ready?"  
  
"Just hurry up and dare!" Hermione replied, expecting a "Run and kiss Ron" or a "Ride on a broomstick past the teacher's lounge. She was not expecting, however, what came next.  
  
"You have to ask Cho Chang out on a date, and on that date, you have to kiss her. If she refuses to go out with you, you have to keep asking her and flirting with her until he agrees. If by next February she does not agree, then you have to fail a test. On purpose. Okay?" Lavender stated all this matter-of-factly, while Ginny's mouth kept opening wider and wider.  
  
Hermione was staring out them in astonishment. Her mouth was practically to the floor. "What! You've got to be kidding?!?!?!" she screamed.  
  
"Nope!" Parvati said. "And you can't pass down a dare," she added, predicting Hermione's next words. "Or else I'll tell Neville that you like him, I think he has a crush on you."  
  
Ginny tried to help. "Guys, come on. Think up something else! That's not fair."  
  
"Nope." Lavender replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But after this is over, I will first kill both of you, then hurt you, then never speak to you again for the rest of my life!" Hermione spat out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay!" Lavender and Parvati said cheerfully. And so the deal was set.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
There is more coming. 


	2. Pop The Question

Disclaimer: this is lesbian fic no like no read  
  
Dare or Nothing Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pop the Question  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter and i probably never will *sigh*. well you no like the thoght of ginny and hermione being a couple then you no read!  
  
Hermione groaned as she rolled over. It was too early in the morning to get up. She didn't even know why she had woken up in the first place. It was only 4:30, by the time on the digital clock. And yet there was something nagging in the back of her mind. Something that just wouldn't go away! Hermione opened her eyes slowly to clear her thoughts. Ginny was sleeping beside her bed. That was strange. She should be in the 4th year girls' dorm. But she rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep before sorting it out. Then her eyes flew open again in shock and she fell off the bed. Again. The dare! She had to ask Cho Chang out!  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione heard from beside her on the floor. "Would whoever it is that's sitting on my hand please get off?" she heard Ginny mutter sleepily.  
  
"Hermione sprang up and crawled over to Ginny. "Ginny, Ginny, wake up! Was last night real?"  
  
"Of course last night was real. Every night is real," Ginny replied grumpily. Mornings never seemed to agree with Ginny, and it was worse when it was 4:30 after going to sleep at 3.  
  
"No! The dare! The dare about Cho! That wasn't real, was it?" Hermione asked frantically.  
  
That seemed to stir Ginny a bit. She sat up and looked at Hermione. "Yeah, the dare was real. You have to ask Cho out! I feel really, really, really sorry for you Hermione, but it is 4:30 in the morning, and there will be plenty of time to worry about it later. Now goodnight!" Ginny rolled back over and refused to wake up again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke a few hours later, at 8 o'clock. She almost screamed as she saw two faces staring down at her.  
  
"She's awake! Day 1 begins!" Lavender announced.  
  
"Oh, go away!" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Nope! Breakfast in thirty! Have to look good for your future date!" Parvati said cheerfully.  
  
"Dares are stupid. Go away!"  
  
"Oh, Neville!" Lavender started to call out in a sing-spongy voice.  
  
"Okay! I'm up!" Hermione replied. The last thing she needed was for Neville to chase her. It was bad enough that she had to chase Cho!  
  
Hermione nearly stepped on Ginny getting up. "Ginny, come on, wake up! You have to help me! I have to ask Cho out today! Find me something to wear!"  
  
At the word wear, Ginny suddenly sprang to life. "Okay, what to wear, what to wear. Do you have any Muggle clothes with you?" Hogwarts students had taken to wearing Muggle clothing on weekends.  
  
"Yeah, in my closet," Hermione said glumly.  
  
"Oh, cheer up! You ask her out, she'll say yes, you go out with her, you kiss her, and then you can dump her! Simple as that!" Ginny tried to comfort Hermione.  
  
"But shes such a nice person, and if she actually says yes then she actually might like me and I don't want to hurt her feelings."  
  
"Well, then let her down easy, or you could just fail a test."  
  
"All right, fine I'll do it."  
  
"Right! Now let's get you dressed girl and stun her!"  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Hermione came walking out of her dorm, wobbling a little on her high heels. Hermione didn't know how Ginny did it. She had no older sisters, and yet she was a whiz with make-up and clothes! She had first rejected all of Hermione's conservative clothes, and instead opted for her own. Hermione was now wearing a fairly short black skirt (sophisticated, Ginny had called it) with a fairly tight, V- neck purple top. Her best features had been brought out with carefully chosen make-up, while her hair for once was not bushy or frizzy, but sleek and shiny. She looked pretty good, she had to admit. 'And to think it's all for Cho,' she thought wryly.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her down in the common room. She came down hesitantly, not knowing what they would say. "Umm.hey guys!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned from their discussion on who was the best player on the Chudley Cannons to greet Hermione. Their mouths dropped open at the sight of her. Hermione never wore make-up, or took that much interest in clothes!  
  
Ron, who did not like Hermione like everyone thought, still thought that she looked good. "Hey. What happened?"  
  
"Oh no! Does it look bad?" Hermoine asked, panicking.  
  
"No, no, it looks fine. Good. Really!" Harry reassured her when he saw the doubt on her face. "Just different."  
  
"Yeah, it looks good," Ron said.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said as they set off to breakfast.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. Um, you look different," Harry finally said.  
  
Once in the great hall Hermione didn't see cho there. Oh good! Maybe she wont come down today. But a few minuts later Hermione saw Cho walk in surronded buy a bunch of girls as she always is. Well,here it goes.  
  
Hermione walked up to Cho. " Um hi Cho, I was wondering if you would liketogoonadate tonoght?  
  
"Wow, in flatered Hermione. ok." and with that Cho leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Hermiones lips. Hermione was a little shocked. She was a little turned on also. Wait, im not supposed to be turned on by this. But still she kissed back. This felt so right to hermione. Once Hermione began to relax into the kiss Cho pulled back." What time and where should we meet?"  
  
"How bout we meet by the main doors at 7:00 tonight."  
  
"ok. id like that. and dress casual."  
  
"ok."  
  
"see ya tonight."  
  
"ok. bye."  
  
and with that Cho walked away. Hermione just stood there thinking about what just happened. 


	3. Ginny's Kiss

Dare or Nothing Chapter 3  
  
Ginny walked up to Hermione.  
  
"um hi Hermione."  
  
"hi Ginny."  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you in private."  
  
"Ok Ginny."  
  
"um Ginny did you see what happened?  
  
"ya."  
  
"well i un kinda um liked her kissing me, in fact i got realy turned on by it."  
  
"oh my god, are you serious?."  
  
"ya."  
  
they were silent the rest of the way up to Ginnys dormitorie.  
  
once they were in Ginnys dormitory they sat down.  
  
"um hermione i kinda got a huge crush on you."  
  
"wow. i dont know what to say. well i have alawys felt differently towards you but i havnt had realy any other girl friends,"  
  
Ginny just leaned forward and pulled hermione intro a kiss. Once again kissing a girl just felt right.  
  
Ginny pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. i shouldn't pull you into this."  
  
'Its ok Ginny. But I already have a date. So i cant do anything with you."  
  
Ginny looked heart broken. God I hope i didn't hurt her to much. Ginny walked out of the dormitory and out the portrait hole. Hermione didn't see Ginny for another few hours. Ginn still looked sad but not as sad as before. 


End file.
